


Vacation Time

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Sanji. Sometimes it really <em>is</em> too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

Sanji woke slowly, warm and comfortable despite the fact that they were traveling through a winter span of the Grand Line. He was stretched alongside Zoro, tucked in with a wool blanket and had one arm slung around the other man’s waist, the other up over his head on the pillow.

Partially sitting up, he felt his hand rise and fall with his lover’s deep, even breathing, and cocked his ear to listen.

Blessed silence.

“Thank God.” The cook had thought that the youngest members would be up early frolicking, after being knocked out so early at last night’s party. They had passed an island that celebrated life every day, and therefore feasted and partied like mad every night. They had a truly strong brew that could knock out a bull elephant with one or two mugs. Everyone drank some, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper conking out after their first.

Sighing in satisfaction, he laid back down in their cocoon of blankets, snuggling closer as he felt Zoro begin to wake.

“Good morning, shithead.” He smirked, though the swordsman couldn’t see it, and ran one hand along the scar. Sanji raised himself up on one elbow and draped himself across Zoro, landing heavily.

Zoro just grunted, settling further into the pillow. “”Mornin’.”

Suddenly, breaking the silence was a loud yell, followed by high-pitched giggling and the crash and bang of pots and pans thundering around and slamming off of wood.

Sanji groaned, letting his head fall down on Zoro’s chest as it shook with the swordsman’s deep laughter. He propped himself on his chin and glared at his lover, who only laughed harder, wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes.

“I need a holiday.” The aggrieved cook sighed, knowing the silence had been too good to be true.


End file.
